Fruits Basket Talent Show: Singing Only!
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: this is a talent show where i bring in fb characters and they sing songs. then, you guys vote for who wins and i'll announce it before the next contestant are announced.[may discontinue]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or anything that is like what their doing or the songs.

'_**Fruits Basket Talent Show: Singing only!'**_

xXHaruSohmaXx: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first episode of 'Fruits Basket Talent Show: Singing only!'! Where the fruits Basket characters have to perform in a talent show, but they can only sing!

crowd claps.

xXHaruSohmaXx: Please help me welcome our contestants for this time! Points to door at side of stage.  Our first contestant-Yuki Sohma!

Yuki walks out smiling and waving. 

xXHaruSohmaXx: Next-Kyo Sohma!

Kyo pushed out by Kagura with shocked expression on his face. 

xXHaruSohmaXx: And, last but not least-one of my personal favorites-Haru Sohma!

Haru walks out. Looks at xXHaruSohmaXx. Reads name tag. Haru: Why are you calling yourself my name?

xXHaruSohmaXx: Um….because I think you're extremely handsome and I like you.

Haru: Oh. That's a good reason. Waves at crowd with right hand, left hand in pocket.

xXHaruSohmaXx: The rest of the Fruits basket characters are sitting in the front rows watching these three-one hot two kinda hot-compete to win! Yuki and Kyo blush. Haru just smiles. I trust you all have a song picked out? All three nod. Good! That makes things easier! All three of you need to tell me the name of your song. Of course-no one else will hear. Yuki! Come one! Tell me your song! Yuki whispers song in xXHaruSohmaXx's ear. I see! Okay! Next, Kyo, tell me your song. Kyo nervously whispers song name. Interesting. Okay! Haru! Your turn!

Haru: I wanna keep it a secret.

xXHaruSohmaXx: You can't.

Haru: fine. Whispers song.

xXHaruSohmaXx: Cool! I can't wait to hear that!

Yuki: dully to Kyo. That's only because she likes Haru.

xXHaruSohmaXx: glares at Yuki. You….wanna…..run….that…..by……me…..again?

Yuki: No! frightened expression.

xXHaruSohmaXx: Good. Now, let's start!

Everyone claps, mostly the fruits basket characters, though.

xXHaruSohmaXx: Kyo, Haru, stand off the stage and watch. Yuki, stand in the middle of the stage towards the front in front of the microphone. Yes, perfect! Okay! Now, everyone, give it up for Yuki Sohma, also known as 'Prince Charming', singing 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy!

Everyone claps. Other Fruits Basket characters whistle. 

Music starts When words start, Yuki starts with them;

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..." 

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by 

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me 

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I... 

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by 

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine 

You've been saving for his mattress, love 

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me 

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress   
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me 

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me 

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

Song ends. Crowd claps/cheers/screams/whistles. 

Yuki bows and stands next to Haru on side of stage.

xXHaruSohmaXx: Next, give it up for Kyo Sohma, otherwise known as 'Orangey', singing 'Learn to Crawl' by Black Lab!

All clap. Fruits basket characters whistle. Music starts, when words start, Kyo starts singing;

You can laugh, you can feel fine  
You can dance with a little twist  
Turn your pretty red-head babe, you forget that I exist  
Can you see yourself in my battered eye  
Would you leave me on the side of the road  
Would you wall crawl up to me, would you talk to me? 

I'm already asking, I'm down on my knees  
I'm already begging, begging you please  
Can you teach me how to fly? (Come on)  
'Cause see I'm scared to die (Come on)  
And I've only just begun to learn to crawl  
Can you teach me how to fight? (Come on)  
You can keep me up all night (Come on)  
Would you be there on the ground if I should fall?  
Fall for you 

I can feel it like the spider's sting  
Like a memory in my mouth  
I feel like the morning fell, like the bottom's falling out  
I can see what's up there above it all, laying down in the valley below  
I can wall crawl up to you, I can talk to you 

I'm already asking, I'm down on my knees  
I'm already begging, begging you please  
Can you teach me how to fly? (Come on)  
'Cause see I'm scared to die (Come on)  
And I've only just begun to learn to crawl  
Can you teach me how to fight? (Come on)  
You can keep me up all night (Come on)  
Would you be there on the ground if I should fall?  
Fall for you  
Fall for you 

Na na na na na na(8x)  
(Yeah) 

Can you teach me how to fly? (Come on)  
'Cause see I'm scared to die (Come on)  
'Cause I've only just begun to learn to crawl  
Can you teach me how to fight? (Come on)  
You can keep me up all night (Come on)  
Would you be there on the ground if I should fall?  
Fall for you (Na na na na na na)  
Fall for you (Na na na na na na)  
Fall for you

All clap/whistle/cheers/screams. Kyo bows, then walks over next to Haru and Yuki. 

xXHaruSohmaXx: Next, Haru Sohma, also known as 'Cowboy', singing 'Hanging by a Moment' by Lifehouse!

Music starts as claps die down. When words start, Haru starts singing; 

Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth  
Closer where i Started  
Chasing after you 

i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you 

forgetting all i'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
i'll take your invitation  
you take all of me 

now.. i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you 

i'm living for the only thing i know  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go  
i don't know what i'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you 

there's nothing else to lose  
nothing left to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else... 

Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth  
Closer where i Started  
Chasing after you 

i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you 

i'm living for the only thing i know  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go  
i don't know what i'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you 

just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment..  
hanging by a moment...  
hanging by a moment here with you..

everyone claps/cheers/whistles. (xXHaruSohmaXx is the loudest)

xXHaruSohmaXx: Now I have a song, dedicated to my Haru! I'll be singing with my Fanfiction buddies; Goldpool295924 and shigure'sfragileflowerakito! Goldpool295924 and shigure'sfragileflowerakito walk on stage and stand with instruments. They are just going to sing the chorus though because that's how the real singers did it; three on the chorus, one everywhere else. See if you know it and why I chose this song!

All clap again. Haru smiles embarrassedly, then goes back to where Kyo and Yuki are. Watches xXHaruSohmaXx intently. I stand at microphone and wait for words. When they start, I start;

I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly 

I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars 

Oh it sounds good to me I said 

_Cow_boy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you 

I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall 

I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile 

Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me 

_Cow_boy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you 

I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me 

_Cow_boy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you  
Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away.  
Closer to you

Everyone claps/whistles/cheers. 

xXHaruSohmaXx: Figure it out? Well, the song's called 'Cowboy take me away' by Dixie chicks. Like it, Haru?

Haru: Yes. Thanks.

xXHaruSohmaXx: You're welcome, sweetie!

Haru: sweatdrops

xXHaruSohmaXx: Well, thanks for watching! Join us again next time to see who won! By the way, mine wasn't in the competition; I just wanted to sing it! Bye!

Fruits basket characters off stage: bye!

Yuki, Haru and Kyo: Bye!

xXHaruSohmaXx: please vote in your review! Yuki, 'Prince charming', Kyo 'Orangey', or Haru 'Cowboy'! also, if you want, you can give me a suggestion in your review also! Bye, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own fb or these songs.

a/n: Thanks to 'The Onigiri and Nezumi' for Aaya's song! And, Rachel is one of my bestest buddies. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I was waiting for votes for who won. And I LOVE SHIKITO (Shigure x Akito) so that's why there is that in this chapter, okay? And YES Akito IS a girl. And remember, kyo and yuki and haru and the rest of the junnishi don't know akito's a girl.

_**Fruits Basket Talent Show: Singing only!**_

hawkfrost's girl: Thanks for joining us again on-'Fruits Basket Talent Show: singing only!'!

(crowd claps)

Rachel: Our first contestant today is-(drum roll)(points to door at side of stage)-Hatori Sohma!

(Hatori walks in looking bored.)

hawkfrost's girl: Our second contestant today is-(drum roll)-Shigure Sohma!

(Shigure skips in happily. Stands next to Hatori and puts elbow on his shoulder while waving. Hatori glares at him)

Rachel: And our last contestant today-(drum roll)-Ayame Sohma!

(Ayame waltzes in w/ imaginary partner. Stands on Hatori's other side and puts arm around his shoulder. Hatori gets a 'who invited him?!' expression)

hawkfrost's girl: Tell us, Hatori, why are you here? Yesterday you said you'd have no part in this.

Hatori: (sighs) Well, let's just say someone persuaded me it would be fun. But they didn't tell me they were going to be up here with me. (glares at Shigure, then Ayame)

Rachel: I see.

hawkfrost's girl: (nods with eyes closed and smile) I see. Don't worry, Tori-san! (pats Hatori's head, standing on random chair) It's not that bad, is it?

Hatori: You haven't spent your whole life surrounded by these two perverted idiots.

Rachel: He has a point.

Yuki: (raises hand from crowd) Who won last time?

Kyo: (raises eyebrow) Yeah. You never said.

Rachel: (looks at hawkfrost's girl) Their right, you know.

hawkfrost's girl: I know! I'm not supossed to! that's how the show works! I say it now!

Yuki and Kyo: Then say it!

hawkfrost's girl: Fine! The winner was-(drum roll)-Yuki Sohma!

(Yuki walks up smiling)

hawkfrost's girl: ok. Get off my stage. Now. (yuki runs to seat with hands in the air and a small 'ah!') ok then. Everyone, tell me your song!

(Hatori whispers song name. Then Shigure, then Ayame)

hawkfrost's girl: ok! I can't wait! First, let's have-Ayame Sohma first!

(Ayame gets ready at microphone. When words start, he starts)

I'm going tonight - I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise  
Really raise my voices  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout 

No inhibitions - make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative  
To have a little fun and...

Chorus:  
Oh, oh, oh totally crazy  
Forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirt - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah  
Doin' it in style   
Oh, oh, oh gat in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair  
Do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free  
Yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break  
Tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance  
We only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being woman   
Is the prerogative  
To have a little fun and...

Chorus 

The best thing about being woman  
Is the prerogative  
To have a little fun and...

Chorus

I get totally crazy   
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

(music ends. Aya bows, then goes and stands at side of stage with the other two. Crowd claps.)

hawkfrost's girl: Well, next up-Hatori Sohma!

(Hatori walks up to microphone. When words start, he starts)

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
Far Away Lyrics on give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

(music ends. Crowd claps. Hatori bows, then joins Aya as Shigure skips out to sing his song.)

Rahcel: And last but not least, Shigure Sohma!

(Shigure walks up to microphone)

Shigure: First, before the song, I'd like to start with a dedication.

(Hatori rolls his eyes.)

Shigure: this song is dedicated to my dear Akito-san.

(yuki raises eyebrow. Haru thinks 'so, Shigure _is _gay…'. Kyo wonders if he's the only one who notices that Akito is standing backstage, listening. To answer your question, yes you are Kyo. Even not Shii-chan notices.)

(No one notices but Kyo, Hatori and Ayame, and of course me, but Akito sneaks out and stands by Hatori to listen. When words start, Shigure starts to sing)

Listen

Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me makes me know  
That I'll be alright

Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Until The End Of Time Lyrics on singing  
Oh whoa yeah

No if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby girl there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time with you girl  
And what you're giving me  
Makes me know that we'll be alright.

Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah

This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)

Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah

Cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
That would be enough  
Until the end of time

(crowd claps. Music stops. Shigure bows, then skips over and stands between Hatori and Ayame. Akito snuck backstage when the lights went up again.)

hawkfrost's girl: Wow! Nice job all three of you! If I was voting, I couldn't! Anyways, that concludes episode two of 'Fruits Basket Talent Show: Singing Only'! See you next time! Bye! Oh, don't forget to vote in your review!! BYE!!!!!

FB cast: Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or these songs, but I do own the story.

Hawkie: Well, then! Here's the next chapter!

Yuki: Who voted for me to win?

Hawkie: Um…I don't remember.

Yuki: Then check!

Hawkie: I don't feel like it! If you don't shut up I'll tape your mouth shut!

Yuki: You can't do that!

Hawkie: Uh…I'm typing the story! Whatever I type happens! Duh!

Yuki: folds arms across chest

Kyo: Can we just start?

Haru: Yeah.

Tohru: lalalalalalalalalala walks off being the bi she is

Hawkie: Ooooooooooooooooooookayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Moving along. Read the disclaimer. Here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy!

_Fruits Basket Talent Show-Singing Only!_

_Episode three_

Hawkie: Welcome to the third episode of 'Fruits basket Talent Show-singing only!'

(clapping)

Hawkie: Today, our contestants are-(drum roll) Kagura Sohma!

(Kagura walks in smiling and waving)

Hawkie: Along with Momiji Sohma!

(Momiji walks in)

Hawkie: And Isuzu-or Rin-Sohma!

(Rin walks in)

Hawkie: Everyone tell me your songs. Rin, Kagura and Momiji tell Hawkie their song Cool! Well, before we start, the winner of last time's contestants-even though I got no votes, I don't think, I'm going to vote for myself-was….Shigure Sohma!

(Shigure walks up smiling)

Hawkie: Ok. Get off my stage. Now.

(Shigure runs off stage with scream like Yuki)

Hawkie: Okay, so, without further ado, here's Kagura Sohma singing 'One way or another' by Blondie!

(Kagura walks up. Music starts. When words start, she starts)

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
[repeat until fade

(song ends. Kagura bows as clapping starts)

Hawkie: Wow. Nice! Next, is Momiji singing 'The Kid in You' by Aaron Carter!

(Momiji steps up to microphone. Music starts, When words start, he starts)

Turn it up Pump it up   
Turn it up  
Just a little bit

Turn it up   
Pump it up  
Turn it up  
Just a little bit

All the kids gonna bounce to this  
All the kids gonna jump to this  
All the kids gonna snap to this

Yo, rock it

Little Aaron 

How many people understand me that this is why  
I keep growin' up to go to school, and that's a fact  
Getting a job from the school, loan pay 'em back  
Then you get a car to make it to the job and back  
Can you tell me why things gotta be this way 

I'd rather be at the pool catchin' sunrays  
Guys in the deep end  
Girls in the shallow  
Kids in the middle shout "MARCO POLO!"  
When a get a little older Imma change things

Makin' life go easy like ice cream  
Become president and play on the dream team  
Bring home the gold medal for the ladies  
But I guess right now Imma sit back  
While I watch Scooby-Doo eat a Scooby snack  
Grab a pen and some paper from my knapsack  
And do a little homework for my math class

So have fun - that's my point of view  
I always kick it just the way I want to  
When I roll with the changes  
I keep it real with a smile on my face, yeah  
To yourself make a promise  
Live everyday like you're gonna get your first kiss  
And if you do, you'll never lose  
The kid in you, the kid in you  
Ha ha, ha ha  
Woah

I be the one that be dropping the hits  
Lacing the beats  
Here to the streets  
Bringing the heat  
Copping the chicks  
Dropping yo mix  
Never forget what, what, what being a kid is

Even though I got a lot of dough  
I keep it real  
I still play my Sega Dreamcast  
When I chill  
Nickelodeon on while I'm eatin' meals  
And I bought the big screen with the Zomba Deal  
Listen up, to you kids all across the land  
I still rock my Timberlands every time I can  
Never miss an episode of the Batman  
Still watching re-runs of the X-Man

And I still show love to my parents  
Do chores when I'm home from running errands  
Come to the crib, eat a ham sandwich  
And when I'm around ya, you know what  
I'm wearing, Timberlands

So have fun - that's my point of view  
I always kick it just the way I want to  
When I roll with the changes  
I keep it real with a smile on my face, yeah  
To yourself make a promise  
Live everyday like you're gonna get your first kiss  
And if you do, you'll never lose  
The kid in you, the kid in you  
Ha ha, ha ha  
Whoah

Yo, everyone wanna be stuck in there old ways  
Never wanna change when the get a certain age  
Not me AC, gonna be this way  
Stay this way, always say yo, yo

So have fun - that's my point of view   
I always kick it just the way I want to  
When I roll with the changes  
I keep it real with a smile on my face, yeah  
To yourself make a promise  
Live everyday like you're gonna get your first kiss  
And if you do, you'll never lose  
The kid in you, the kid in you

So have fun - that's my point of view  
I always kick it just the way I want to  
When I roll with the changes  
I keep it real with a smile on my face, yeah  
To yourself make a promise  
Live everyday like you're gonna get your first kiss  
And if you do you'll never lose  
The kid in you   
The kid in you  
The kid in you

(music ends. Crowd claps. Momiji bows, then walks off)

Hawkie: Awesome! Now, everyone, last but not least, Isuzu Rin Sohma singing 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson!

(clapping. Music starts. When words start, she starts)

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away

[ Breakaway lyrics found on   
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I GOTTA take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away

(music ends. Rin bows. Clapping starts.)

Hawkie: That was a great job, all three of you! (applause starts again) Well, thanks for coming all of you! See ya next time! Bye!

Fruits basket cast: Bye!

Review please!

hawkfrost's girl


End file.
